Too young Too gentle
by Laurelin Greenleaf
Summary: En mémoire d'une tribut des 74èmes Hunger Games. En mémoire d'une jeune fille courageuse qui avait la vie devant elle. En mémoire d'une enfant, tout simplement, qui aurait du vivre plus longtemps. DISCLAIMER : J'aimerais que le personnage de Rue soit à moi, mais il faut rendre à Suzanne Collins ce qui est à Suzanne Collins. Merci à elle. Évitez la traduction, à cause des noms. :3
1. La Moisson

_La Moisson_

Je m'appelle Rue Barnette. Je vis dans le District Onze, j'ai douze ans, et je suis l'aînée de ma fratrie de six enfants. Mais ce matin, je suis surtout une fillette apeurée à l'idée de la Moisson. Qu'est-ce que la Moisson, me direz vous ? Et bien, c'est un tirage au sort, qui se déroule sur la grande place, et qui sélectionne une fille et un garçon de douze à dix-huit ans, pour les envoyer au Capitole puis dans une arène pour un combat à mort, et cela dans chaque district. Un seul en sort vivant, le Vainqueur. Pour moi, cela est synonyme de mort immédiate…

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, pas plus ce matin que la veille ou les autres jours. Je dois redevenir comme toujours la jeune fille stoïque, courageuse et déterminée qui aide ses parents, travaille sans se plaindre, chasse pour nourrir sa famille et protège ses frères et sœurs. C'est comme ça.

Je me lève et passe un pantalon et un tee-shirt, ainsi que des bottines. Dehors, le soleil se lève, et comme tous les habitants de plus de huit ans, je dois aller travailler dans les vergers. Même ce matin… Je finis de me préparer, sort le peu de provisions qu'il reste… Puis me ravise. Je peux m'en passer. J'ai toujours connu la faim, mais je veux que mes frères et sœurs mangent. Même si je dois me priver parfois, et même souvent. Je laisse un mot à ma sœur de huit ans, Iris. En mon absence et en celle de Lys, ma cadette, neuf ans, c'est elle qui s'occupe des petits. Mes parents, eux, travaillaient de nuit hier, et ne sont pas encore rentrés. Lys me rejoint et nous partons toutes deux dans les rues du District. En cinq minutes, nous sommes arrivées, et aussitôt, on nous inscrit sur la liste comme étant présentes, puis nous montons dans les arbres, comme chaque jour, cueillir les fruits. Ils sont très tentants… Je donne mes conseils habituels à Lys : ne pas grimper trop haut, assurer ses prises, ne manger qu'une ou deux baies, un fruit à la limite, je vérifie qu'elle a bien sur elle les feuilles anti venin de guêpe tueuse puis je commence mon travail.

Quand, vers midi et demie, le drapeau blanc annonçant la fin du travail pour les jeunes approche, je chante les quatre notes coutumières, reprises par les geais moqueurs, et je dégringole de mon arbre pour rejoindre ma sœur. Comme elle a moins de dix ans, on l'autorise à ne travailler que la moitié de la journée, et elle peut rentrer avec moi. On donne nos fruits, dont la quantité est inscrite face à notre nom, puis nous partons. Pendant le trajet de retour, je décide de lui parler de la Moisson. Elle est assez grande pour comprendre, et même si je préférerais qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi, il se pourrait que je sois choisie et qu'elle doive prendre ma relève…

Lys ?

Oui, Rue ?

Tu te rappelles ce que je t'avais raconté sur la rébellion et la punition des districts ?

Oui, grande sœur…

Elle a un air grave, triste, résolu. Ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues et sa voix tremble. Je m'en veux, mais je n'ai pas le choix. En fait, j'en veux au Capitole… Mais montrer toute cette colère que j'ai au fond de moi ne sert à rien. Je la prends dans mes bras pour la rassurer en lui murmurant à l'oreille, tout en caressant ses cheveux frisés identiques aux miens :

Hey, je ne serai peut-être pas prise… On sera des milliers, Lys… Et même si je suis prise, je te promets de revenir. Et je ne fais jamais de promesses à la légère. Crois moi…

Mais…

Chut… Ne t'inquiète pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, ok ? J'ai douze ans, aucune chance que ce soit moi.

Oui…

Elle n'est pas totalement convaincue, mais je ne peux pas la ramener à la maison en pleurs, cela inquiéterait les petits…

Hey ! Lys, écoute. Si par extraordinaire je suis choisie, tu devras me remplacer le temps que je revienne. Ecoute moi.

Mon ton est sans réplique, j'ai l'air farouche. Déterminée. Elle doit m'écouter.

Ne fais pas confiance à n'importe qui, protège toi, protège les autres. Iris va devoir bientôt t'accompagner aux vergers. Les premiers temps, aide-la dans sa cueillette comme je le faisais pour toi. Tu sais comme moi que si elle ne rapporte pas assez de fruits, ils la fouetteront.

Oui, c'est promis sœurette.

Et… Si je venais à… A ne pas revenir…

Sa lèvre inférieure tremble, ses yeux ont un reflet d'inquiétude marqué, mais elle m'écoute.

Tu devras prendre ma place auprès des petits. Tu sais chasser à la fronde, tu es maligne, tu connais les plantes… Ne prends pas plus de tesserae qu'il n'en faut, quand le moment sera venu. Empêche Iris de t'aider en en prenant, au moins les premières années. Tu dois les protéger, Lys.

Je le ferai, Rue… Comme j'ai toujours fait ce que je devais faire… Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes!

Moi non plus, petite sœur… Je ne veux pas non plus… Allez, rentrons.

En effet, nous sommes arrivées devant la petite maison que nous partageons avec nos deux frères, nos deux sœurs et nos parents. Je laisse l'oiseau sauvage que j'ai chassé dans les vergers et caché sous mes vêtements sur la table, et ma mère s'occupe de le cuire rapidement. Je monte me laver, puis enfile ma robe vert émeraude, mange un minimum, un petit morceau d'oiseau et de pain, puis je sors de la maison, accompagnée de toute ma famille. Ils ont insisté à venir…

Arrivés sur la grande place, nous nous séparons, et je donne mon nom, mon âge et une goutte de sang au registre, puis me place dans les rangs des filles de douze ans. J'y retrouve des camarades d'école, mais je ne me suis pas vraiment attachée à elles sauf à une, qui est devenue ma meilleure amie. Se faire trop d'amis serait vain, de toute manière… Je retrouve donc Mélisse, et nous attendons, les dents serrées, que l'hôtesse tire ce papier qui enverra deux enfants à la mort. Le film défile, l'hôtesse fait son discours puis s'avance rapidement vers le récipient des filles. Sa main tournoie quelques instants autour de la marée de papiers au-dessous de ses doigts manucurés, puis elle fond sur l'un deux, et revient devant le micro pour lire le nom.

Hmm… Rue Barnette !

Le nom claque dans l'air, meurtrier. Ce nom… C'est le mien. Je sens la main de Mélisse dans la mienne, s'accrochant désespérément à moi, j'entends le cri de ma sœur. Iris, je crois… Je lance un regard à Mélisse, puis lâche lentement ses doigts, lisse un peu ma robe en tentant de me recomposer un visage impassible, puis j'avance vers l'estrade, rejoignant la présentatrice vert pomme à l'habit framboise et à la perruque vert forêt qui se tient là, prête à tirer le nom de mon malheureux partenaire. _Puisse le sort vous être favorable…_ Je souris amèrement. Comme si il pouvait l'être…

Le nom du garçon retentit, menaçant.

Thresh Morrowson !

Je vois un garçon, à la peau encore plus foncée que la mienne, sortir de la section des dix-huit ans. Je le reconnais : il m'a aidé dans les bois un jour, et je le croise souvent à l'école ou dans les vergers… Il semble gentil, mais un seul de nous deux pourra survivre. Et je doute qu'il se sacrifie pour moi. Toute bonté a ses limites… Il nous rejoint, puis vient le moment de la poignée de main. Il me tend la sienne, que j'attrape. Le contraste de taille est quasiment comique. Mes doigts sont si minuscules dans sa grande main… Il ne me sourit pas, mais il me regarde droit dans les yeux et me dit à voix basse :

Je suis désolé. Vraiment.

Et je sais qu'il est sincère et que j'ai au moins une personne dans l'arène qui ne cherchera pas à me tuer et qui, même, pourra m'aider. Sur ce regard, nous rentrons dans le Palais de Justice et nous séparons, pour revoir nos proches. Une dernière fois.


	2. Les adieux

_Les adieux_

Je m'installe dans la salle, attendant mes visiteurs. Je peux déjà prédire qui viendra, c'est sûr et certain. En effet, Iris, Lys, mes parents et les petits font irruption dans la pièce. Je câline d'abord les petits, puis parle un peu à mes parents. Ma mère à les yeux pleins de larmes, et mon père semble plein de colère. Cependant, c'est davantage de la tristesse que de la colère que je lis dans ses yeux. Ils m'étreignent, puis sortent. Restent Iris et Lys. Je câline ma benjamine, puis je la fais partir. Il y a des choses qui ne concernent que Lys. Elle et elle seule.

Aussitôt sa cadette partie, celle-ci se précipite dans mes bras, en pleurs.

Chut… Lys, écoute moi… Rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dit ce matin…

Je ne veux pas que tu partes !

Je n'ai pas le choix…

Mais…

Ecoute, on a peu de temps. Mélisse t'aidera les premiers temps, pour la chasse et la cueillette. Ensuite, je pense que rendre une visite à la sœur de Thresh n'est pas superflu. Elle est gentille et pourra aussi te venir en aide.

Tu parles comme si tu n'allais jamais revenir…

Je n'en sais rien… Mais quoi qu'il arrive, sache que je t'aime et que je serai toujours là pour toi, ok ?

Ok… me répond t-elle, la gorge nouée, entre deux sanglots.

Et… Si je te manque trop, murmure-je dans son oreille tandis que le Pacificateur ouvre la porte, écoute le chant des geais moqueurs. Ils te parleront de moi. Je t'aime…

Je t'aime aussi… Tiens, prends ça et reviens !

Je regarde ce qu'elle me tend : son pendentif de fleur-étoile en bois, son cadeau d'anniversaire de naissance, son porte-bonheur !

Merci… Je reviendrai. Je te promets de tout faire pour essayer de gagner.

Je n'en demande pas plus. Je t'aime grande sœur.

Puis elle est emmenée hors de la salle par la Pacificatrice. La suivante de mes visites, c'est Mélisse. Je la serre dans mes bras, et lui demande de protéger mes frères et sœurs du mieux qu'elle peut, d'aider Lys, puis elle repart, arrachée à notre étreinte par un autre Pacificateur.

Ma dernière visite me vient de la sœur de Thresh. Je demande à celle-ci de veiller sur mes frères et surtout sur Lys, puis je suis emmenée au train, après qu'elle m'aie souhaité bonne chance. Cela me conforte dans mon opinion. Elle est vraiment gentille, sinon elle ne souhaiterait pas bonne chance à une désormais ennemie de son frère… Enfin, je monte dans le train, qui part à vive allure et m'éloigne de l'endroit où j'ai vécu mes douze premières années.

Je ne le sais pas encore, mais jamais je n'y reviendrai, si ce n'est dans une boîte en bois. Et par la fenêtre, je vois ma vie d'avant s'éloigner puis disparaître.


	3. Le voyage

_Le voyage_

Rue !

Seeder !

Je me précipite dans les bras de la gagnante, et là, je fonds en larmes. Avec elle, je peux montrer un peu ma faiblesse, le temps de l'évacuer… Elle me serre contre elle le temps que je me calme, puis nous rejoignons Thresh et Chaff pour une discussion et les reprises des Moissons. Seeder et Chaff ont déjà définis les mentorats. J'aurai Seeder, et Thresh sera conseillé par Chaff, ce qui me rassure. Nous avons de bons mentors… Thresh est fort. Il a ses chances. Moi… J'ai intérêt à devenir « l'écureuil » de l'arène, comme dit Seeder… Je m'assieds près de Thresh et de ma mentor, puis nous parlons un peu de nos atouts, jusqu'au moment où un écran s'allume automatiquement pour les rediffusions des Moissons. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir des émotions contradictoires et parfois très différentes.

La fille du Un, Glimmer, semble arrogante, et le garçon ne me fait pas grande impression. Je ne retiens pas son nom. Ils sont plus vieux que moi, c'est sur, mais ce n'est rien par rapport aux tributs du Deux. La fille, Clove je crois, est appelée, et s'avance avec un sourire sadique. Mais c'est le garçon, Cato, qui m'horrifie le plus : il se précipite vers l'avant, en volontaire, et rejoint la fille avec un grand sourire. Y a-t-il quelque chose entre ces deux-là où sont-ils juste heureux de partir vers la mort ? Quoique… Pour l'un d'eux, ce sera sans doute la victoire. Les tributs du Trois sont présentés, puis la fille du Quatre. Mais quand je vois le garçon du District… J'ai la gorge nouée. Il est petit, frêle. Douze ans, comme moi, avec une carrure quasi identique. Et… Pourquoi ne pas l'avouer ? Il a quelque chose dans son regard qui me rappelle mes frères et sœurs. Un regard triste, apeuré, de proie. Il a peur de mourir. Et moi aussi. Je ressens un peu de sympathie pour lui, et je me promets de lui parler à l'entraînement. Puis la fille du Cinq. Rousse, le visage impassible malgré ses doigts crispés sur sa robe, et les yeux brillants d'intelligence. Défilent les Moissons des autres Districts, puis on annonce le Onze.

Je me vois sortir de la section des douze ans et avancer à pas lents vers l'estrade, Iris criant derrière moi car elle ne veut pas que je parte, retenue pas Lys, qui hoche la tête, stoïque mais les yeux embués. Je me vois grimper sur cette estrade, et attendre Thresh, puis lui serrer la main. Je vois également ses lèvres bouger dans un message que seuls lui et moi connaîtrons jamais, puis l'émission coupe sur le District Douze, au son de l'hymne de Panem. D'habitude, ils ne sont pas intéressants, aussi suis-je très surprise par l'agitation. Tout d'abord, une petite fille comme moi, mais blonde aux yeux bleus, Primerose Everdeen, est appelée. Elle s'avance lentement, quand j'entends un cri. « Je suis volontaire ! »

Je regarde qui l'a lancé : c'est une fille plus âgée, aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux gris et à la peau olivâtre. Elle serre la petite dans ses bras, puis monte sur l'estrade. Et là, quand elle donne son nom… J'ai le déclic. Katniss Everdeen… Mais bien sûr, j'aurais du m'en rendre compte dès le moment où elle s'est portée volontaire et où elle a serré sa cadette dans ses bras… Elles sont sœurs ! Je m'imagine cette scène, avec Iris ou Lys choisie pour les Jeux… J'aurais sans doute fait de même… Je décide, fascinée par cette tribut hors du commun, de me renseigner davantage sur elle lors des entraînements. Le garçon est appelé. Il a peur et ne le cache que très mal. Puis l'hymne de Panem retentit une dernière fois, l'écran vire au noir, et les lettres dorées surmontées de l'aigle de Panem avec ses douze rayons apparaissent, dessinant cette phrase qui me nargue : _Joyeux Hunger Games. Et puisse le sort… Vous être favorable. _Enfin, l'écran s'éteint et je vais dans mon compartiment, où je m'assieds près de la fenêtre, regardant désespérément au dehors, comme si quelque chose allait apparaître pour me sauver. Je ne craque que rarement, mais je reste une enfant. J'ai douze ans ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Et j'éclate en sanglots, tandis que la nuit enveloppe doucement le convoi.


	4. La parade

_La Parade_

Nous arrivons au Capitole au bout de trois jours, et j'ai eu le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Je suis déterminée à faire tout mon possible pour rentrer. Pour les cinq petits visages qui m'observeront depuis la maison, je serai forte. Seeder me donne quelques conseils, puis me confie à mes préparateurs. Je la reverrai après, pour les derniers préparatifs des chars. Mes préparateurs me préparent, s'extasiant sur mes traits fins, mes grands yeux et ma peau chocolat, puis appellent ma styliste.

Celle-ci me fait enfiler une jolie robe bleu foncé aux manches plus claires, ainsi qu'une bande de même couleurs au bas de la jupe, vers mes genoux, puis elle brosse mes cheveux et dépose sur ma tête une couronne argentée d'épis de blé. Enfin, elle rajuste le tout, me maquille juste un peu, faisant briller mes yeux et rosissant mes lèvres, et me mets mes ballerines, puis nous descendons au rez-de-chaussée du Centre des Tributs, où je retrouve Seeder, Chaff, Thresh et… Les autres tributs.

Je remarque aussitôt la fille du Douze, vêtue d'une combinaison noire et d'une couronne noire… Mais aussi le garçon du Deux, qui d'ailleurs la regarde, vêtu d'une armure dorée. Il est… Grand. Fort. Effrayant. Et sa partenaire de District l'est tout autant. Puis l'hymne retentit, et la parade commence. Les chars s'ébranlent un par un, je salue timidement la foule, soudain j'entends des cris. Un prénom en fait. Je me retourne : j'ai eu raison. Katniss et son partenaire de District ont enflammé leur combinaison, et lèvent leurs mains liées. Ils sont impressionnants. Thresh semble avoir compris ce qui m'inquiète, c'est-à-dire que personne ne nous remarquera, et il me murmure en me pressant doucement le bout des doigts :

Hey, petit écureuil, tu as encore l'entraînement et les scores pour briller, ainsi que les interviews… Ne t'inquiète pas. Et dans l'arène, je veillerai sur toi.

Tu promets ?

Je te promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu survives le plus longtemps possible.

Et je décide de le croire. J'ai peut être une chance, finalement…

Puis nous arrivons devant le président Snow, et celui-ci fait son discours, avant que les chars ne repartent en sens inverse dans le Grand Cirque. Et avant de suivre mes mentors, j'ai le temps d'entendre Katniss et son mentor se parler :

Jolie prestation, chérie !

Ne vous approchez pas trop, vous pourriez vous enflammer.

Cette réplique m'arrache un sourire, puis je rejoins Thresh, qui m'attend, et nous montons rejoindre Seeder et Chaff. Direction : le onzième étage.

Une fois en haut, nous mangeons, du ragoût d'agneau aux pruneaux sur lit de riz sauvage, et nous douchons, puis une Muette vient récupérer les vêtements de Moisson. Enfin, nos allons nous coucher, non sans avoir écouté les conseils des mentors concernant l'entraînement, qui commencera demain et durera trois jours.


	5. L'entraînement

_L'entraînement_

Ce matin, je me réveille à neuf heures, me douche, puis passe la tenue d'entraînement que l'on m'a apportée : pantalon noir, tee-shirt noir avec des petits enjolivements bordeaux et blancs, puis je mets mes bottines noires. Enfin, je brosse mes cheveux et vais prendre le petit-déjeuner. Et devant toute cette nourriture, j'ai un pincement au cœur.

A la maison, Lys doit être en train de se priver pour donner sa ration aux plus petits, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire… C'est moi l'aînée, elle n'a pas à endurer tout ça, elle est trop jeune… Mais moi, je ne suis pas trop jeune pour mourir. Parce que contrairement à la sœur de Katniss, je suis l'aînée. Personne pour se porter volontaire pour partir à ma place.

Je mange un peu, puis je prends l'ascenseur jusqu'au sous-sol, où l'on m'accroche le numéro de mon district dans le dos, puis je vais m'asseoir avec les autres tributs déjà présents, attendant que commence l'entraînement. Enfin, tous les tributs sont là, et une femme, du nom d'Atala, vient nous donner des directives. La majorité l'ignore. Moi, je l'écoute. Et apparemment, le garçon du Quatre et la fille du Cinq aussi… Mais j'entends surtout les carrières qui s'en moquent et discutent de choses et d'autres.

Enfin, elle nous libère et nous nous dispersons dans tout le gymnase. J'observe beaucoup. Je m'entraîne aussi à la fronde, même si je pense que ce ne sera pas suffisant face à un autre tribut… Au moins, je pourrai me nourrir. Je regarde la fille rousse, celle du Cinq, qui associe des plantes à une vitesse phénoménale sans regarder les boutons qu'elle presse et sans jamais se tromper. C'est extraordinaire…

Ensuite, je vais prendre une petite leçon de combat au couteau, mais, fascinée, en reviens une fois de plus à suivre celle que l'on nomme désormais la Fille du Feu… Je me cache légèrement derrière un petit mur de tapis destinés à amortir les chocs et l'observe tandis qu'elle lance son javelot. Elle est forte… J'ai une fois de plus l'impression d'être faible et de ne savoir rien faire. Soudain, j'entends Peeta, le garçon qui est venu avec Katniss, lui chuchoter :

Je crois que tu as une ombre…

Je glisse un œil. Katniss me regarde. Elle me sourit, je lui souris aussi, puis je m'éclipse. Il est assez gênant qu'ils m'aient remarqué… A midi, je mange seule dans un coin. Thresh et moi jugeons plus prudent de… Ne pas montrer que nous nous connaissons. Après manger, je fais un détour vers l'endroit où les carrières se sont tenus toute la matinée et y prends un objet, grimpant ensuite jusqu'au plafond, m'agrippant à deux tiges en métal parallèles, bien cachée dans l'ombre, serrant l'objet dans ma main, un sourire malin éclairant mon visage.

L'effet de ce petit vol ne se fait pas attendre, et quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends Cato qui hurle sur un pauvre garçon.

Mon couteau ! Mon couteau ! Il m'a pris mon couteau !

Heureusement, deux Pacificateurs les séparent, mais j'entends tout de même Cato :

Quand on sera dans l'arène, tu seras le premier que je tuerai !

Et une part de moi se réjouit qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Je surprends le regard et le sourire de trois tributs. Thresh, bien sûr, il savait que c'était moi depuis le début, mais aussi la Fille du Feu et le garçon du Quatre, Sam. Malins… Puis la journée s'achève, et avant de remonter, je prends soin de reposer la lame là où je l'ai prise, sans qu'on ne me voie. J'ai joué avec le feu, je le sais, mais bon… Je n'ai pas totalement perdu ma journée, puisque désormais, je connais un peu plus les tributs. Et il me reste deux jours pour mieux les cerner. C'est dans cette ambiance que je vais me coucher.


	6. L'évaluation

_L'évaluation_

Les deux jours d'entraînement s'achèvent, et il est temps pour nous de nous présenter pour nos séances privées, selon notre District. Je vois les carrières partir un par un, puis la fille du Cinq, ceux du Six, du Sept… Enfin, c'est au tour de Thresh.

Celui-ci, assis près de moi dans la salle d'attente, me presse les doigts, me sourit légèrement puis se lève. Je me demande un peu ce qu'il va présenter… C'est alors que je me rappelle sa façon de manier la faux et la faucille, rapide, meurtrière, dans nos champs… Peut-être va t-il choisir cet atelier ? Quand il ressort, au bout de quinze minutes, on m'appelle, et je me présente à ma séance, un peu crispée. Par contre, Thresh sait très bien ce que je vais présenter… Je m'avance :

Rue Barnette, District 11.

Je cours dans le gymnase jusqu'au mur opposé et saute avant de rebondir et d'attraper une branche de l'un des arbres de l'atelier d'escalade. Je grimpe à sa cime puis saute vers l'autre, puis l'autre encore… Je vole, je suis dans mon élément. Pour un peu, je pourrais me croire à la maison… Enfin, je rejoins le sol d'un saut périlleux arrière, salue les juges et sors avec leur permission.

Je monte rejoindre les autres à mon étage et la télévision s'allume bientôt pour les notes. J'ai hâte mais aussi peur de savoir. Les carrières obtiennent des neuf dans le cas des tributs du Un, dont j'apprends que le garçon se nomme Marvel. Cato et Clove obtiennent des dix, la Renarde un cinq, Sam un quatre, puis… Le visage de Thresh s'affiche à l'écran avec le score de… Neuf ! Je le félicite avec les autres, puis c'est mon tour. Et là… Le chiffre sept apparaît à côté de mon visage. Sept ! Je suis heureuse, bien sûr, et je me permets un sourire. J'ai douze ans, un score de sept, et je l'espère, des sponsors. Enfin, les scores du Douze : Peeta obtient un huit, et Katniss… Un Onze !

Enfin, nous mangeons un peu et allons nous coucher.


	7. L'interview

_L'interview_

Le matin de l'interview, je retrouve l'hôtesse pour des leçons de savoir-vivre. La posture, le sourire, la voix modulée, la manière de s'asseoir, de marcher avec des talons… C'est long, c'est énervant, mais je me prête au jeu de bonne grâce, car si je veux revenir, je dois passer tout ça.

On nous laisse un peu de temps pour manger un peu, du poulet rôti au miel sur lit de céréales blanches, avec une sauce à l'orange, puis nous inversons les rôles. Thresh part avec l'hôtesse et moi avec Seeder pour me trouver une approche. Je pense qu'elle est toute tracée… Effectivement, je serai la petite fille innocente, apeurée et maligne, comme je l'ai prédit. Et également très attachée à ses frères et sœurs, me précise Seeder.

Enfin, nous m'entraînons à répondre à de possibles questions. Elle joue la présentatrice et je tente de lui répondre du mieux que je peux. Quand nous nous arrêtons, vers six heures du soir, pour les essayages, je maîtrise mon rôle à la perfection. Enfin, je retrouve ma styliste, qui me fait enfiler une jolie robe bleue turquoise, des ballerines à petits talons, me coiffe en deux couettes frisées et me maquille toujours légèrement pour rehausser cet air innocent.

Enfin, je rejoins Thresh et nous descendons, suivis de nos mentors, sur le plateau où aura lieu l'interview.

Les Districts passent, et je les écoute se montrer séduisante, amusant, cruel, charmeuse, intelligente et mystérieuse… Enfin, c'est mon tour. Je m'avance timidement vers Caesar en trottinant, et le silence se fait. J'ai l'air d'une petite fée, avec mes ailes de tulle. Je m'assieds et Caesar commence :

Bonsoir Rue, comment vas-tu ?

Bien, Caesar… dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

N'aie pas peur, allez. Peux-tu me parler de ton score ? Sept pour une si petite fille, c'est extraordinaire !

Je… Je ne peux dire qu'une chose. Je suis petite, mais rapide. Et si l'on ne peut pas m'attraper, on ne peut pas me tuer. Alors ne m'enterrez pas tout de suite ! souris-je avec ma petite voix, naturelle, ma voix d'enfant.

Je m'en garderai bien, Rue. Et vous aussi, j'en suis sûr ! s'exclame t-il à l'intention du Capitole.

Une clameur répond à ses paroles, approbatrice. Enfin, Caesar pose sa dernière question :

On a tous entendu le cri de cette petite fille, à la Moisson. C'est ta sœur, n'est ce pas ?

Oui…

Elle te ressemble beaucoup… Quel âge a-t-elle ? Est-elle venue te rendre visite ?

Lys est ma cadette… Elle a neuf ans, et elle est venue. Avec mes autres frères et sœurs.

Elle a l'air très proche de toi…

Oui, je l'aime beaucoup…

Que lui as-tu dit, en dernier ?

Je… Ma voix se brise. Je lui ai promis d'essayer de revenir, pour elle. Et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

Et tu essayeras, c'est sûr… Bonne chance, Rue, fée gardienne du district 11.

Merci.

Puis je reviens dans les coulisses, croisant un bref instant le regard de Thresh, puis il s'avance sur le plateau. Je rejoins Seeder et Chaff qui regardent l'interview sur l'écran des coulisses, et ils me félicitent en me disant que j'ai très bien joué mon rôle. Enfin, Thresh, qui s'est montré fort et impassible, nous rejoint, et nous remontons au onzième étage. Je mange peu, mais tout de même à ma faim, puis chacun se retire dans sa chambre. Cependant, c'est plus fort que moi. Je frappe à la porte de celle où je sais que Thresh dort, et il lance doucement :

Tu peux entrer… Rue.

Comment as-tu su ? lui demande-je en rentrant.

Chaff ne frappe pas, l'hôtesse manque de casser la porte et Seeder ne vient pas me voir. Seule possibilité, c'est toi, m'explique t-il.

Malin, souris-je, admirative.

Tu sais, demain…

Oui ?

Je vais aller à la Corne d'Abondance. Ne m'y suis pas. Si on doit se retrouver, ce sera ailleurs. Mais si tu y vas… Tu mourras.

Je n'irai pas. Je te le promets.

Tu sais… Je réfléchissais beaucoup à pourquoi je t'aime bien, et pourquoi je cherche à te protéger…

Et ?

Je pense que c'est parce que tu me rappelles ma sœur plus jeune. Prends soin de toi…

Toi aussi Thresh. Toi aussi.

Je le serre dans mes bras, puis retourne à ma chambre. Car malgré le fait qu'il soit un ennemi, je ne peux pas nier que je l'aime bien, comme un ami, voire un grand frère. Je m'endors tout en ressassant ces pensées, évitant de penser au lendemain.


	8. Le Bain de Sang

_Le Bain de Sang_

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille à neuf heures et mange un petit déjeuner assez copieux. Qui sait quand je pourrai manger de nouveau ? J'enfile une tenue au hasard. De toute façon, les habits de l'arène seront enfilés dans les chambres de lancement. Ensuite, j'échange quelques mots avec Chaff, serre Thresh dans mes bras, en lui souhaitant bonne chance, puis je pars avec Seeder, qui me prodigue des conseils de dernière minute.

Enfuis-toi. Ne vas pas à la Corne, ok ?

Oui.

Thresh essayera de te retrouver. Fais de même. Si tu le peux. Cherche de l'eau et reste en hauteur. Les arbres seront tes meilleurs alliés.

D'accord.

Rue ? Courage… Tu peux le faire.

Elle me serre dans ses bras, puis je m'avance vers l'hovercraft, tandis qu'elle retourne dans le bâtiment car elle n'a pas le droit de m'accompagner. Là, une Pacificatrice nous fait nous asseoir et passe de l'un à l'autre d'entre nous, avec un curieux pistolet aiguille. Elle arrive devant moi et m'ordonne :

Donne-moi ton bras.

Sa voix est dure, inflexible. Je lui tends, et elle m'injecte un petit objet sous la peau. Ensuite, elle l'injecte au garçon du Neuf, à la fille du Cinq, et à la Fille du Feu, qui cherche à savoir de quoi il s'agit. J'apprends alors qu'il s'agit d'un mouchard. Elle finit avec les autres, puis nous arrivons et sommes séparés pour la préparation finale. On m'envoie dans une chambre de lancement, et j'enfile mon pantalon kaki, mon tee-shirt gris moyen, ma veste brune à la bordure rouge et à capuche, et mes bottines, aidée de ma styliste. Elle m'attache également au cou le collier de Lys, puis elle me serre dans ses bras et m'accompagne jusqu'au tube, où je rentre. La paroi se referme et nous sépare, puis une petite secousse et le tube s'élève, vers l'arène. Vers la mort.

Le compte à rebours a commencé sur l'énorme horloge au-dessus de la Corne. Plus que vingt secondes.

Je jette un coup d'œil circulaire autour de la Corne, pour repérer certains tributs. Les carrières sont positionnés plus loin, à l'exception de Glimmer, beaucoup trop près à mon goût. Katniss est située à cinq piédestaux sur ma gauche, la Renarde à quatre, Peeta à deux, et Sam est sur la plateforme ma droite. Je ne vois Thresh nulle part, ce qui me fait penser qu'il est positionné de l'autre côté de la Corne.

Dix secondes. J'ai peur, mais je me prépare à courir plus vite que jamais. Vers la forêt. Les dernières secondes s'écoulent, puis le son du début des Jeux retentit, et je me jette en avant, courant le plus rapidement possible. J'attrape un petit sac en passant et cours, droit vers la forêt. J'aperçois Thresh dans la gueule de la Corne, avec un gros sac et une faucille. Je manque de percuter une fille, celle du Sept je crois, et croise également le garçon du Quatre. Je me penche de justesse pour éviter un coup de machette de la part du garçon du Neuf puis je cours et me réfugie dans la forêt. Je vois une ombre, me dissimule. Soudain, j'entends un bruit de choc, puis de chute. Je me remets à courir, mais j'ai le temps d'apercevoir des cheveux roux non loin. Enfin, je grimpe dans un gros arbre et commence à me déplacer de l'un à l'autre en sautant, avant de m'arrêter à l'intérieur d'un petit creux dans un arbre. J'ouvre alors le minuscule sac qui pend dans mon dos et répertorie son contenu :

Une petite outre, vide bien sûr, pour compliquer les choses, une paire de chaussettes supplémentaire, un peu de fil de fer, un paquet de biscuits, une lame de silex et un peu de teinture d'iode. Je range à nouveau mes maigres possessions et me remets en route. Je dois trouver de l'eau. Je dois trouver Thresh. Je dois survivre.


	9. Premier jour dans l'arène

_Premier jour dans l'arène_

Je me dirige toujours dans le même sens mais ne trouve rien. Soudain, le canon retentit. Onze fois. Onze morts. Une larme roule sur ma joue et je pense à ceux dont je sais à coup sûr qu'ils sont vivants. La fille rousse, que j'ai vu passer plus tôt. Les carrières, à coup sûr. Au moins ceux du Un et du Deux. Katniss et Thresh, du moins je l'espère. Il m'en manque cinq, si tous ceux que j'ai conjecturés sont réellement en vie. Je reprends ma course dans les arbres, jusqu'au moment où j'aperçois un endroit, au sol, qui scintille et reflète le ciel. De l'eau ! C'est de l'eau ! Je descends rapidement, en faisant attention à ne pas me faire mal quand…

On va les trouver, ces faibles !

La Fille du Feu est à moi !

Passe devant, Joli Cœur !

Je remonte en vitesse. Les carrières sont là. Tout près. Et si j'ai bien compris… Joli Cœur… Pour eux, ce ne peut être que Peeta ! Il a avoué aimer Katniss devant la nation entière. Mais alors… Que fait-il avec les carrières ?

J'attends que la meute s'éloigne. Les Un et Deux en vie, la rousse et Peeta aussi. Ils parlaient d'avoir la Fille du Feu. Katniss a donc survécu…

Un autre coup de canon. Douze victimes.

Je remplis ma petite outre, y ajoute deux gouttes de teinture d'iode, et je repars. En chemin, je grappille quelques poignées de baies dont je sais qu'elles sont comestibles, des feuilles anti venin de guêpe, qui ne sont sans doute pas là par hasard, des racines et des noix. Juste un peu. Je ferai davantage de récoltes plus tard, mais je dois repérer Thresh, savoir s'il est vivant au moins, même si je ne peux pas le rejoindre immédiatement. Soudain, je vois un plumage noir et blanc traverser le ciel à travers le feuillage. Je siffle deux notes pour m'en assurer, et les oiseaux me répondent.

Des geais moqueurs… souffle-je.

Mais cet oiseau m'a surtout rappelé que je dois me fabriquer une petite fronde, pour chasser. Je m'installe à la fourche de deux grosses branches, perchée près de la cime d'un arbre, et sors mon couteau de silex.

Je coupe un peu de cuir dans la doublure de ma botte, juste une fine lanière, puis sculpte dans un morceau de bois un renfoncement en demi-cercle, que j'enveloppe d'une partie du cuir, attachant bien, renforçant au fil de fer, laissant pendre deux lanières, une de chaque côté, pour pouvoir faire tourner la fronde. Je redescends alors prendre une pierre de la bonne taille et essaye sur un arbre. La roche heurte pile l'endroit de mon choix. Je ramasse d'autres munitions et remonte vers la sécurité. La nuit va tomber, autant que je trouve un abri, que je m'installe pour la nuit et que je guette le sceau et les visages dans le ciel, ce soir. Ce que je fais. Je m'en sors plutôt bien jusqu'ici… Je repense à Lys et ma main trouve le pendentif de bois sculpté. Je murmure :

Je t'aime, petite sœur…

Et je peux quasiment entendre sa voix, je vois ses lèvres bouger et je pense à ce qu'elle m'a dit lors de notre dernière journée ensemble. _« Je t'aime aussi. »_

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par l'hymne et je cherche dans le ciel le sceau de Panem, qui sera bientôt suivi par les visages. Enfin, il est là, entre deux branches. Puis les visages se succèdent. Je compte :

La fille du Trois. Les deux tributs du Quatre. Sam n'a donc pas survécu… Je me sens un peu triste, il était gentil. Trop gentil sans doute. Avait-il des frères, des sœurs ? D'autres visages apparaissent. Le garçon du Cinq. Les tributs du Six et du Sept… Je grimace. Le garçon du Six était dans le collimateur de Cato depuis le début à cause du vol du couteau. C'est ma faute, en partie, non ? Le garçon du Huit. Les deux du Neuf. La fille du Dix. Puis le ciel redevient noir, je détourne les yeux et tente de dormir après avoir rangé mes affaires dans mon sac, accroché à une branche juste à côté de la main.


	10. Première nuit, brûlures et guêpe tueuse

_Première nuit, brûlures et guêpes tueuses_

Cependant, dans la nuit, je suis réveillée par le froid glacial. J'enfile ma deuxième paire de chaussettes en guise de moufles, m'emmitoufle plus encore dans mon blouson et tente de me rendormir. Mais je suis réveillée une seconde fois par le coup de canon. Peine perdue, je ne peux plus me rendormir, et de toute façon, c'est bientôt l'aube. Je grappille davantage de racines et de baies, en avale une poignée et continue mon chemin. Je saute d'arbres en arbres, me dirigeant vers l'est, lentement. Mauvaise idée. Je réalise qu'Ils sont en train de mettre le feu à la forêt ! Du feu, du feu partout ! Je saute, je grimpe, je vole même pour m'éloigner de ce brasier infernal. Je gagne du terrain quand une boule de feu passe juste au dessus de ma tête. Je descends mon corps d'un coup, mais le projectile effleure mon avant bras, brûlant la peau. Je manque de tomber de mon arbre tant la douleur est forte, mais je serre les dents. Je ne peux pas mourir comme ça. Iris, Lys, Mélisse… Ils m'attendent ! Je continue de m'éloigner à grand-peine, et au bout d'un quart d'heure, je suis sauvée. Je descends de l'arbre avec difficulté, car je sais que je ne pourrai pas assurer mon équilibre. Bien m'en a pris, car je n'ai pas le temps de descendre complètement que ma tête commence à tourner, puis la douleur me submerge et tout devient noir.

Quand je me réveille, rien n'a changé, mais je dois m'être évanouie un bon moment car le soleil n'est plus aussi haut dans le ciel. Je dois peut-être ma survie au fait que je suis tombée dans des buissons, qui m'ont dissimulée. La douleur a un peu diminué, mais elle reste forte. Je verse un peu d'eau sur la plaie et grimace, me demandant qui d'autre a bien pu se faire prendre dans l'incendie. Soudain, je me rappelle une plante. Une plante qui soigne. Elle aiderait sans doute à cicatriser la blessure, si j'en trouvais… Je cherche un moment et en trouve deux ou trois malheureuses tiges. Cependant, leur sève conjuguée à l'eau aide beaucoup… Je remonte dans mon arbre, tandis que le soleil se couche. Je me rends alors compte que… Ce malaise n'était pas seulement du à la douleur, mais aussi à la faim.

J'engloutis un biscuit, deux poignées de baies et le tiers de mon outre d'eau, puis je me cache soigneusement dans le feuillage et m'endors, après avoir vu dans le ciel la fille du Huit.

Je me réveille en pleine nuit, et cherche à nouveau une source d'eau, repérée hier non loin. A ce moment-là, je n'avais pas la force de m'y rendre, mais ma gourde est à moins de la moitié, et cela devient problématique.

Je finis par trouver le petit ruisseau, remplis de nouveau ma gourde, que j'ai finie, y ajoute la teinture et retourne à mon arbre pour récupérer mes autres provisions. En chemin, j'abats un petit écureuil, avec ma fronde, puis je le fais cuire. Après tout, c'est la nuit, et même les carrières ont besoin de dormir…A mon arrivée, j'en mange la moitié, en regardant le soleil se lever, et soudain, je réalise qu'à une dizaine de mètres, dans un autre arbre près du mien, la Fille du Feu est perchée, endormie. Au pied de cet arbre, les carrières, et Joli Cœur. C'est donc pour cela qu'ils ne m'ont pas trouvée, inconsciente et vulnérable… Même cachée par les buissons, j'aurais fini par être repérée. Ils avaient juste une autre proie à poursuivre… Je remarque alors un nid de guêpes tueuses, suspendu juste au-dessus du campement des carrières, sur une branche en hauteur, près de Katniss. La fumée les aura endormies, mais si celle-ci veut s'en sortir vivante… Elle doit trancher la branche et pousser le nid sur les carrières. Je souffle :

Psitt… Psitt !

Elle me cherche des yeux, puis m'interroge. Je pointe alors du doigt le nid en faisant le signe de trancher la branche et en pointant mon doigt vers les carrières. Elle prend son couteau, et refait le signe pour s'assurer de la signification de mes gestes. J'approuve, puis elle grimpe et je m'enfuis en sautant d'arbre en arbre. Si elle survit à quelques piqûres le temps que je la retrouve, elle vivra. Sinon, cela fera toujours six adversaires de moins, dans le meilleur des cas.


	11. Sauvetage, retrouvailles et alliance

_Sauvetage, retrouvailles et alliance_

Je m'arrête quelques mètres plus loin, attendant le bruit de chute, les cris des carrières… Quelque chose qui m'indiquera qu'elle a réussi.

Ces deux signes apparaissent tous deux quelques minutes plus tard, suivis d'un coup de canon, et je reste perchée en sécurité le temps que les guêpes s'éloignent. Enfin, quand tout redevient silencieux, je descends. Je retourne au campement des carrières. Plus rien, si ce n'est le corps de Glimmer, le nid vide en morceaux et une grande tache de sang. Je continue mon chemin et finalement, je trouve Katniss dans un grand creux de terrain, évanouie. Elle ne fait pas semblant, elle s'agite, comme en proie à d'affreux cauchemars, et je comprends qu'elle lutte contre le venin. Je la traîne avec peine et un manque de délicatesse certain, du à notre différence de taille, vers un tronc d'arbre pour l'y adosser, puis je la camoufle un peu. Enfin, je m'occupe de ses piqûres. Je laisse les feuilles, humidifie un peu son visage puis je la laisse là. Aucun danger que les carrières la trouvent, ils doivent eux aussi être en piteux état. La fille du Cinq est plus du genre à fuir, Thresh ne semble pas être dans les parages et je ne sais pas où sont les autres. En tout cas, je dois m'assurer de l'endroit où les carrières sont installés, savoir à qui le sang appartient et revoir Thresh. Au moins une fois. Je trouve les carrières non loin du lac, mais Peeta n'est plus avec eux. Par contre, le maigrichon du Trois les a rejoints… Soudain, j'aperçois la grande prairie de l'autre côté de la plaine et je peux formuler une certitude : Thresh s'y est réfugié.

Je traverse la plaine avec soin, mais les carrières, eux aussi en proie avec le venin, ne me voient pas. Et le garçon du Trois, le seul un peu plus en forme, n'a aucune envie de me suivre dans se champ qui abrite un des concurrents les plus redoutables des Jeux.

J'erre de longues heures dans ce champ et finis par tomber, bien par hasard, sur Thresh. J'évite d'ailleurs de justesse sa faucille en roulant sur le côté. Il retient son bras, puis lance l'arme au loin.

Rue ! s'exclame t-il.

Il a l'air fou, égaré, et pendant un instant je me demande si je peux toujours lui faire confiance, mais quand il me sourit et m'ouvre les bras, je me précipite vers lui. Nous parlons un moment et je réalise qu'il a une grosse plaie qui court de son épaule gauche à… Disons plus bas, car je ne compte pas regarder jusqu'où elle va. Je sais et il sait que c'est moi, la soigneuse de nous deux. Il n'a pas beaucoup de connaissances médicinales sinon les feuilles anti venin, indispensables quand on naît dans le Onze… Je lui tends quelques feuilles et nous parlons un moment. Il me donne un peu de viande qu'il a chassé, puis nous décidons de quoi faire. Je suis la première à formuler ce que nous pensons tous deux.

Thresh ? Tu te rappelles tu m'avais dit que tu me protégerais ?

Oui, j'ai manqué à ma promesse…

Ne dis pas ça Thresh. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

Mais…

Chut… Je ne t'en veux pas, mais trop de tributs sont morts. Etre alliés ne sera pas possible, ou nous risquerions de nous retrouver face à face et je ne veux pas que tu aies le dilemme de me tuer pour rentrer.

Tu veux dire que…

Oui, Thresh. Je repars dans les bois demain matin, si tu veux bien de moi cette nuit.

Bien sûr… Mais… Rue… Sache que même sans alliance, jamais je ne lèverai la main sur toi.

J'ai confiance en toi Thresh. Et je sais que si tu avais voulu me tuer, tu aurais pu le faire dès le moment où tu m'as serrée dans tes bras.

Alors… Ensemble ? Une dernière fois ?

Oui.

Nous passons la nuit silencieusement, à veiller chacun notre tour, et je lui raconte aussi ce qui s'est passé pour moi dans l'arène. Enfin, au petit matin, je lui laisse quelques baies, quelques plantes médicinales et je m'en vais, courant sans me retourner jusqu'à mon retour dans la forêt. Je retrouve la Fille du Feu, change ses feuilles et vais observer un peu partout autour du campement des carrières, là où le nid des guêpes subsiste, à la recherche de Peeta. Je préfère savoir où sont mes concurrents, plutôt qu'ils ne me tuent en me plantant un poignard dans le dos… Je ne le retrouve pas, malgré ma journée de recherches, je retourne donc près de Katniss, me cachant quand même dans un arbre pour ne pas être vue par celle-ci, puis comme chaque soir, j'observe le ciel, où s'affiche le visage de Glimmer et celui du garçon du Dix. J'ai manqué le coup de canon pour celui-ci… Puis je m'endors d'un sommeil de plomb, dont je ne sors que le lendemain vers midi. Elle se réveille également et trouve son arc et ses flèches, que j'ai laissé près d'elles n'en ayant pas l'usage, puis elle se lève et se dirige vers l'arbre derrière lequel je suis cachée…

Rue ? Ne crains rien, je ne vais rien te faire…

Je décide de me montrer, et quelques temps plus tard, mon alliée et moi sommes assises sur un tronc à manger du groosling, un oiseau qu'on trouve dans mon District… Et dans l'arène.

Tu veux le mien aussi ? demande t-elle en me tendant son pilon.

Non, ça va, lui réponds-je en souriant.

Tiens.

Elle me le met dans la main et je souris encore plus.

Merci.

Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

Au moins deux jours. J'ai changé tes feuilles deux fois.

Merci. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant ce temps ?

La fille du Un, et le garçon du Dix…

Je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus. Elle me questionne à nouveau, l'air gêné, les joues un peu roses :

Et… Le… Le garçon de mon District ?

Lui ça va, il est du côté de la rivière, je crois, dis-je en riant. C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?

Quoi ?

Quoi… Toi et lui, dis-je avec des yeux rieurs et l'air moqueur.

Elle rit et ne répond pas, préférant répondre par une autre question.

Et où sont Cato et les autres ?

Près du lac. Ils ont mis toutes leurs provisions sur une grande pyramide…

Voilà qui est plutôt tentant, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Nous bavardons ainsi jusqu'à la nuit, et elle partage avec moi son baume anti brûlures. Il est vrai que dans toute cette agitation je n'y avais plus pensé mais mon bras me fait mal. Enfin, nous échafaudons un plan, pour nous débarrasser des provisions des carrières.


	12. Le plan

_Le plan_

Le lendemain, Katniss et moi nous levons, puis préparons des feux à différents endroits de la forêt, pour faire diversion. Je devrai les allumer tandis que Katniss ira détruire les provisions. Quand tout est finalement prêt, nous nous séparons. Cependant, avant le départ, je lui dis :

Il nous faut un signal, au cas où.

Quel genre ?

Ecoute…

Je chante quelques notes, reprises par les geais moqueurs.

Des geais moqueurs, c'est génial…

Chez moi, on se sert tout le temps de ce signal. Si on entend ça, ça voudra dire que tout va bien et qu'on va très vite se retrouver.

Tout ira bien… On se retrouve pour le dîner.

A plus tard.

Une fois arrivée près du tas de bois, j'attends un moment qu'elle arrive près de la pyramide. Si j'ai bien calculé, désormais elle doit y être. J'allume le premier des trois feux et me dirige vers le second sans attendre. Les carrières vont se mettre en chasse, et ils ne doivent pas me trouver. Je cours, je grimpe, je saute… J'arrive au second feu et l'allume également, puis je me dirige vers le plus éloigné des trois feux… Je me dissimule en entendant un craquement, mais ce n'est que la Renarde, comme l'appelle Katniss… Elle vient de la pyramide. Soudain, j'entends une énorme explosion. Je relie alors le bruit au garçon du Trois que j'avais vu… C'est lui, c'est sûr… Et la seule chose qui explose, ce sont les mines. Il a du les réactiver, c'est le domaine de son district après tout… Et Katniss a du tout faire exploser. J'entends également un bruit de canon, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me demander qui c'est que…


	13. Prise au piège

_Prise au piège_

Je me retrouve prisonnière d'un filet. Je perds tout mon calme et je hurle :

Katniss ! Katniss !

J'espère une réponse. Je relance à nouveau mon appel :

Au secours, Katniss !

Rue !

Sa vois est lointaine, mais je suis sure de l'avoir entendue, un peu plus loin.

Katniss !

Rue, j'arrive ! Où es-tu ?

Katniss !

Enfin, mon alliée est là. Elle tranche les cordes du filet et je me blottis dans ses bras.

Chut, tu n'as rien, tu n'as rien tu vois ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que le garçon du Un apparaît, un épieu à la main. Il le lance, et Katniss esquive, mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire de même…

Je reçois la pointe en plein ventre, si vite que je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qui s'est passé. Mon allié a déjà tué le garçon.

Je penche la tête, et regarde le manche de l'arme qui sort de mon corps… Puis je la retire péniblement, et m'effondre, tombant dans les bras de mon alliée qui m'allonge soigneusement à terre. Je pleure, tout comme elle, car nous savons toutes les deux que pour moi, tout s'arrête là…

Ca va aller, ça va aller… Tu vas t'en sortir, dit-elle quand même comme pour se convaincre.

T'as fait exploser leurs provisions ? murmure-je, d'une voix hachée par la peine et la douleur.

Oui, tout a explosé, me répond t-elle doucement.

Super… Je souffle. Il faut que tu gagnes…

La fin de ma phrase est presque inaudible, je ne trouve mon souffle que de plus en plus difficilement. Je fixe mon alliée.

Ses yeux trouvent les miens et je lui demande une dernière chose :

Tu veux bien chanter ?

Je lui ai dit que ce que je préférais dans la vie, c'était la musique, et elle comprend que je veux partir avec un dernier air…

Oui, bien sûr… _Sous le vieux saule…_

Et tandis qu'elle commence, mes pensées vont de l'une à l'autre des personnes qui comptent le plus à mes yeux…

Mélisse, ma meilleure amie… J'espère qu'elle s'en remettra…

_Au fond de la prairie…_

Thresh… Je ne peux pas lui dire car il n'est pas là, mais dans mon esprit je pense fort à lui et je tente de lui transmettre un message : « Gagne, Thresh, mon ami… J'aurais du te dire à quel point tu comptais pour moi. Ta petite sœur est chanceuse… J'aurais aimé avoir un grand frère comme toi. Je t'aime. »

_L'herbe tendre te fait comme un lit…_

Je repense aux petits visages de mes frères et sœurs qui me regardent. Ils sont trop jeunes pour comprendre que je ne reviendrai jamais…

_Allonge-toi…_

Je revois Lys qui me demande de revenir et à elle aussi je tente de faire parvenir un message :

« Petite sœur… Je t'aime… Je ne serai pas là physiquement, mais je te promets que je resterai avec toi, à tes côtés… Toujours. Les geais moqueurs te parleront de moi, pour moi… Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas tenu cette promesse… Pardonne-moi. »

_Ferme tes yeux fatigués…_

Je bats des paupières tandis que le feuillage des arbres et le ciel au-dessus de moi s'estompent peu à peu, et je pars avec le dernier vers…

_Quand tu les rouvriras, le soleil sera levé… _

Puis je n'entends plus rien, et le monde autour de moi s'évanouit. Mais j'ai confiance. De n'importe où que je sois, désormais, je serai, comme a dit Caesar lors de mon interview, la fée gardienne du District Onze. Pour Thresh, pour ma famille, pour sa sœur et sa grand-mère, pour Mélisse… Pour toutes les victimes du Capitole…

Et je n'oublierai jamais ni Chaff, ni Seeder, ni celle qui a été mon alliée. Et… Pour la Fille du Feu, je garderai un œil sur sa sœur. C'est promis.

_Rue, qui défend farouchement ses frères et sœurs, Rue qui a promis à sa sœur Lys, sa cadette, de revenir… Qui lui dit qu'elle ne l'abandonnera jamais… _

_Rue, une enfant qui est morte beaucoup trop jeune. Une jeune fille courageuse et maligne avec la vie devant elle… Une victime de la barbarie du Capitole. _

_Rue, une étoile qui malgré sa jeunesse éclairait le monde de sa lumière pure… Rue, une étoile qui s'est éteinte trop tôt…_

_Rue, qui quand on lui demande ce qu'elle préfère dans le monde, répond : la musique…Rue, l'ange, la fée gardienne du District Onze._

_Bye Rue… You will stay in our heart. Forever._


End file.
